


sleeping is for the weak

by peachpuffs



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Crumbs, M/M, We meet again, attempted humor, but never mentioned, hello, lapslock warning, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachpuffs/pseuds/peachpuffs
Summary: seungyoun visits the school library to skip classes and sleep the day away, but then stealing glances at the attractive guy seemed like a legit reason to not sleep right?





	sleeping is for the weak

"ah, mr. cho it's good to see you again. guess you're going to disturb the other students with all the snoring? thank you for destroying my quiet afternoons, i guess."

seungyoun snorts as soon as he enters the library and is greeted by the one and only lee hangyul, the student assistant. "there's no one here but ah yes lee hangyul, you'll be one of the lucky few once again to hear my pleasant snoring this afternoon. now if you'll excuse me. i'll be on my way." 

seungyoun gives him a peace sign as he happily strolls towards his favorite place in the library, completely ignoring the latter commenting about getting actual peace in this place.

surprisingly not a lot of people come to this area even though it's quiet enough for studying but it's secluded for seungyoun to sleep without anyone disturbing him.

not that seungyoun doesn't like studying, he's a decent guy with decent grades even if he's known as a sleeper who always has his head down. he decides that he could sleep better when he found out about the library and that one particular area, an area that is unexpectedly occupied by another person.

seungyoun stops in his tracks as he looks at the person sitting on his usual spot. he looks kinda tall, probably good-looking if he sees his face, and is too immersed in his reading to even notice seungyoun. he goes over and taps his shoulder, gaining a surprised look from the other.

his hunch wasn't wrong that he was good-looking. in fact, he's seriously attractive.

"uh hey, that's my spot. could you move over to the other chair?" seungyoun asks while he secretly but not secretly ogles at the person infront of him, but the only thing he got was a confused look on the guy's face and looks at the said chair on the other side.

"that chair is not taken, you know. you could.. i don't know, sit there instead?"

"yeah, but the sun doesn't hit me here and it's a bit more cozy plus hangyul doesn't get to see me drool over the table when i sleep so..." he's already losing sleeping time just by having a conversation so he better have his seat or he's going to have the worst day ever.

"look, i don't really care and i know you tend to just sleep here all the time but that doesn't change everything if you just try and sit on that chair. you'll never feel it hitting you." the guy gives him a stare before he goes back to reading his book.

seungyoun just stands there dumbfounded for a few seconds before he grumpily sits down on the other side of the table. apparently he has already seen seungyoun sleep here numerous times to even comment about it, and the nerve of him to disturb his peace even though he knows that this is his spot?

he hopes that he'd never get to see him again after today.

he settles himself before he places his arms on the table and resting his head on then, getting into position that wouldn't get him all stiff when he wakes up later.

"don't wake me up." seungyoun says, stealing a small glance at the man before he closes his eye again.

"i never even thought about it. don't worry." he replies.

the only noise seungyoun heard before he slept was a light chuckle from the man and couldn't help but smile.

he wakes up just in time for the man on the other side to stand up and leave but not bothering to lift his head up. he opens with one eye and watches him slowly walk out of the library. seungyoun leaves not long after, greets hangyul on the counter and goes back to class. 

the following day proceeds as usual. class was starting to bore him, this also includes his classmates about to die from how the teacher was talking too much. he stood up from his seat and exits the class. his teacher didn't even bat an eye, never bothered to reprimand him. he walks two floors down and a left, greets people he knows and he then arrives at the library.

by the time he slides the door open, he doesn't see hangyul but he does see the librarian. she barely gave him a glance before she continued stacking books at a nearby shelf. seungyoun greets her quietly before he goes to his place again. he prays that he doesn't see that said attractive man again after that rude first impression.

god must be playing tricks with him or something because he sees him. again! and on his spot too! again! not like he doesn't want it of course but he just wants to sleep!

"i thought you were smarter than that? didn't we already established an agreement that people who do not go by the name of cho seungyoun should not be sitting there." seungyoun just stares at the man and giving him a piece of his mind. said man doesn't even look up to know who it is.

"being casual with me already, seungyoun-ssi? we only argued about switching places for a while, not coming up with peace treaties. besides, i don't see your name on this chair. it's a free country."

"listen here....!" he hears the librarian "shhhh" at him from the other aisle and saw her giving him a death glare before returning to her work. seungyoun sighs before he goes back to looking at the man and gives him his best pissed expression.

"what's your name?" he quietly asks, trying not to get on the librarian's annoying list again.

"han seungwoo." said man replies.

"okay, han seungwoo. everyone in this library, even the librarian, knows that this is a place where i stay here to sleep and to not disturb everyone. and if you don't move your cute ass to the other chair right now i will stab you." he dare hopes that seungwoo isn't bothered by that small slide he did there.

"if i give you candy will you shut up and let me go back to reading my book?"

"what the fuck? am i child? no!" this really isn't going anywhere. he says fuck it and proceeds to drag himself to the other side and settles himself there again. he looks at seungwoo as it gets quiet after their bickering. 

"what are you reading?"

"aren't you supposed to be sleeping? this is a library. you should be quiet." seungwoo looks at seungyoun from above his book, giving him a glance before looking at his book again.

"am i not allowed to try and engage in a conversation with you?" 

"thought you'd be snoring at a time like this so i was surprised." seungwoo sighs before he puts his book down on the table and diverts all of his attention to the other man. "what is it?"

seungyoun thinks that the floor was more interesting to look at rather than being face to face with this good-looking dude. "..do i really snore?" he asks. surely it wasn't that bad right?

"the cutest little snore." 

"i didn't stay awake to be attacked by such words."

seungyoun's afternoons had never been more interesting. maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

it took them meeting at the same place every day, making their way towards the librarian's shit list and somehow making things work for them to be comfortable with each other. they have come to a decision where seungwoo would either be at the table already or seungyoun manages to steal his spot again and sleeps before getting his hair destroyed from all the ruffling seungwoo does. 

"fuck you."

"wouldn't want that but thanks."

there are at times where seungwoo doesn't come and seungyoun gets upset for some weird reason. in those days where seungwoo does come, they would just talk about anything that comes to mind. 

"i'm starting to think you're much more comfortable sitting over there than sitting on your usual seat." 

"that's because someone's occupying the seat. i'm a nice guy so i guess he gets a turn."

seungwoo snorts. "that's not what the guy did when he first knew each ogher. way to go for first impressions, sleepyhead." 

in some days, seungwoo would bring different books when he brings them to the library. most of them were about random literature, but he'd notice seungwoo putting the book down halfway and would rather do small talk, which eventually lead to giving each other snark remarks and attempt to stifle their laughs. 

"you're gonna get us in trouble with hangyul! i swear he's gonna kick us out anytime now."

"hangyul's ma homie. you'll be fine."

seungyoun on the other hand has been sleeping less and less. he'd be too busy stealing glances at seungwoo to even be sleeping. 

"you haven't been sleeping lately. kinda missed looking at your drooling face."

okay so maybe he did not see that coming.

is it against the bro code to somehow be romantically attracted to your friend in only a few days?

seungwoo was already at the table when he arrived, giving him a short wave and continued to read his book. seungyoun decided that sleeping would actually be a great idea for the first time in a long while so he just slept. when seungyoun woke up groggy, his back stiff from the unconfortable position he woke up to, he pulls himself up and stretches his arms in the air to ease the tension on his body. he gets up and was about to leave table when he saw a piece of candy and a small note attached to it.

_seungyoun-ah, never seen you so tired lately and i apologize for leaving so soon while you slept. i'll give you the candy i owed you last time since you deserved it. i'll see you again tomorrow. and clean your shit up! -hsw_

"asshole." he goes through the note with a huge smile on his face and chuckles before he unwraps his little treat. seungyoun thinks that having a teeny tiny crush on seungwoo might not be such a bad thing, but all the smiling and the laughing? it's all too much for him to handle all at once.

flirting was definitely not his forte. taking that one step was like a huge leap for him and if he's going to have a go at it, he'd probably make a fool of himself. so when seungwoo asks him a particular question one day,

"seungyoun-ah, i'm a bit crazy for doing this but how about you give me your number and we meet somewhere else apart from looking at all these dusty, old books?"

holy fuck, he pinches himself. he's definitely not dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> i have fallen for x1.... 
> 
> thank you for reading this by the way lol IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL LMAO THE WORD VOMIT HHHHH 
> 
> it was a pleasure even though i had a hard time finishing this because holy shit getting inspired was one thing, but actually putting it in writing was the hard part.
> 
> this nation will thrive and rise. ryeonseung will stand strong.


End file.
